Miracle of love
by yunnah-chan
Summary: "Truss bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam mimpiku? Memang nya. kau punya batu sihir?"/"Aku mendapatkan 2 batu yang ini saat aku masih di prancis/Iya ambilah buat mu, kau juga membutuhkan nya, "/ "KYAAA, GOMENN Kazune,"/ "Kyaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan/ chapter 4 updet. RnR please
1. meeting

**Season talk show**

Author : hai… aku author baru di sini salam kenal ya.. disini aku gak sendiri lohh aku di temani para sahabat KK (karin, kazune, himeka , kazusa , michi, jin, miyon, dan yuki) .. ini dia *buka tirai merah diatas panggung*

Semua: haii …readers ^^

Karin : hai semua salam kenal untuk kami semua.. ^^

Author : udah kenal kelles (?). oh ya selain para sahabat KK yang menemani author disini, Author jg pnya pemain baru yaitu kazuna imai

Kazuna : haii .. readers aku kazuna imai , salam kenal

Michi : author kok nama nya mirip nama kazune dan kazusa

Kazuna : ia nihh author, kenapa nama ku mirip mereka

Author : dalam fanfic yang ini kamu itu saudara nya kazune dan kazusa yang hilang sejak kecil.

Kazuna : oh.. begitu. Tapi kok marga ku beda dengan mereka.. marga ku imai sedangkan mereka kujyou

Semua : ia kok beda author

Author : anda penasaran..?

Semua : iya penasaran

Author : sama saya juga *cengir gaya uya kuya*.

Semua : *jungkir balik berjama'ah*

Author :haha.. oke dari pada banyak cek cok yukk langsung saja baca fanfic ku yang gaje ini.. capcus cing (?)

Semua : selamat membaca readers ^^

**Karin POV**

Hei.. perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin**, **kalian bisa memanggil ku Karin. Aku seorang pengendali sihir atau bisa di sebut dengan ku dari dunia langit yang tak pernah bisa di jumpai manusia. orang tua ku sudah lama meninggal dalam berperang melawan penyir jahat, aku hidup dengan seekor kucing sihir bernama shi-chan. Dialah yang selalu menjagaku setelah orang tuaku tiada. Aku dan teman teman ku ditugas kan di bumi untuk mengumpul kan batu sihir agar bisa menaikan level kekuatan masing masing, dan selain itu aku juga di tugaskan untuk membasmi para penyihir jahat yang mengusik orang orang. Suatu ketika aku ingin pergi ke festival di kota malam ini, namun aku di larang dengan shi-chan karna akan terjadi sesuatu yang menimpa ku. Aku menghiraukan perkataan nya karna kau mempunyai filling kan terjadi hal menarik jika aku datang ke festival malam ini. Saat malam hari shi-chan sudah tidur di sofa , aku menghendap hendap keluar untuk pergi ke festival, tiba tiba pas selangkah lagi aku kluar dari pintu aku dikejut kan dengan suara shi-chan yang mengigau "hei.. Karin mau kemana-nya" kata shi-chan yang semula bangun lalu tidur lagi. Aku pun bernafas lega karena shi-chan hanya mengigau. Aku langsung buru buru pergi dari rumah dan menuju festival.

_**-Festival kota-**_

"hosh..hosh.. akhir nya sampai juga" kata ku sambil ngos ngosan (?) dan menunduk

"kenapa kau Karin" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata merah tua di depan ku

"aku tadi habis berlari dari rumah ke sini agar tak ketawan dengan shi-chan" kata ku sambil mengangkat kepala.

"hahaha.. kenapa harus berlari Karin, kan kau itu penyihir kenapa tidak pakai sapu terbang saja" kata anak itu sambil ketawa kecil.

"eh.. kau benar himeka-chan, kenapa aku harus lari?aku kan penyihir.. heheh" kata ku sambil cengengesan.

Ohya sebelum nya aku belum menjelaskan himeka kujyou adalah seorang penyihir juga, diaditugas kan sama dengan aku.

"heheh… sifat mu belum berubah Karin, kau sama seperti dulu" kata anak yang benama himeka

"ehhe.. yasudah lah , sekarang kita mau ngapain himeka-chan" kata ku tersenyum

" hmm.. bagaiman kalo kita ke.. situ!"kata himeka sambil menunjuk kekedai makanan

"ahh baik lah, lagian aku sudah sangat lapar aku juga mau makan" kata ku sambil memegang perut

"oke tunggu apa lagi.. Let's go!" kata himeka dengan penuh semangat menuju kedai itu.

_**_KEDAI_**_

"oji-chan aku memesan mie ramen special ya" ucap ku sambil duduk

"aku juga oji-chan" kata himeka yang sudah duduk dari tadi.

"ini nona 2 mie ramen special sudah siap" kata orang itu sambil menghidang kan mie ramen kedepan kami.

" wahh.. aku tak sabar melahap nya" kata ku memegang sumpit

"selamat makan" kataku dan himeka serempak

_SKIP TIME_

"Ahh akhir nya Kenyang juga, yuk kita bayar berapa mie ramen nya"kata ku sambil mencari uang di saku ku.

" tak perlu di bayar Karin, kedai ini punya keluarga ku, anggap saja aku mentraktir mu malam ini" kata himeka tersenyum kepada ku.

"ohh baik lah, trimakasi himeka " kata ku membalas senyum himeka

"oji-chan kami pergi dulu" kata himeka yg merangkul tangan ku keluar

"iy"kata oji-chan yang lagi sibuk menyiap kan pesanan

"ah.. kita mau kemana lagi Karin-chan" kata himeka tersenyum manis

"bgaimana kalau kita lihat sofenir dulu , sapa tau ada yang menarik" kata ku sambil menuju ke tempat sofenir yg berada di sebelah kedai tadi.

"ahh baik lah" kata himeka menurutiku

Aku dan himeka melihat lihat banyak sofenir yang sangat cantik dan indah. Dianatara sofenir itu aku melihat sepasang gelang perak tua yang sangat menawan , gelang perak itu membuat mata ku tak bisa berkedip melihat nya. padahal itu hanya gelang tua tak ada istimewa nya sedikit pun,tapi tah mengapa aku merasa gelang itu memanggil ku. lalu Aku berniat untuk membeli salah satu gelang itu. Gelang itu berharaga 20 sen . aku mengeluarkan uang di saku ku. Setelah gelang itu menjadi miliku dan berada di pergelangan tangan ku, tah mengapa perasaan ku sangat aneh , mata ku terasa berkunang kunang, terakhir yang aku ingat ada seorang anak lelaki yang membeli gelang yang sama dengan ku setelah itu gelap , dan aku tak mengingat apapun.

"KARIN! Kau kena-"

Saat aku membukakakn mata ku aku sudah berada di kamar , aku bangun dan menjalan kan hidup seperti tak terjadi apa apa. Saat aku mau ke kamar mandi aku melihat shi-chan sedang memasak makanan di dapur (ingat kalo shi-chan kucing sihir). Dan aku baru ingat kalo aku kabur tadi malam untuk pergi ke festival, dan pasti aku ketawan karna aku pinsan dan di bawa himeka pulang kerumah. Tapi shi-chan bilang akan terjadi sesuatu kalau ak datang ke festival . yang aku ingat aku hanya di traktir dengan himeka dan membeli galang perak itu.

"kau sudah bangun karin_nya." Kata shi-chan kepada ku

"ah,, hehe iya shi-chan, apa kau tak marah dengan ku karna kau pergi ke festival malam tadi " kata ku sambil berharap shi tak marah dengan ku

"marah .. kenapa marah? Lagian tak terjadi apa-apa dengan mu jadi tuk apa aku marah dengan mu_nya" kata shi sambil ketawa.

"oh.. bagus lah" kata ku smabil tersenyum.

"cepat lah kau mandi, dan sarapan kau ingat hari ini kau sekolah_nya" kata shi-chan yang mau menyajikan makanan

"ahh! Ia.. aku sekolah hari ini." kata ku sambil buru buru kekamar mandi .

Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung buru buru ganti baju dan sarapan, lalu pergi kesekolah tak lupa aku memakai gelang perak tuaku ku itu. Saat di perjalanan aku bertemu dengan himeka dan teman nya yang asik lagi berbincang.

"ohayou .." sapa ku kepada mereka

" ohayou .. Karin-chan" balas mereka bersama .

"Karin kau tak apa apa kan.. aku mencemaskan mu tadi malam" kata himeka dengan cemas

"ohh.. aku tidak apa apa.. mungkin karna aku kekenyangan jadi aku pinsan tadi malam" kata ku cengar cengir

"ah.. kau bisa saja .. ayo buruan! sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" kata gadis berambut hijau tosca di sebelah himeka

"ah iy miyon .. ayo" kataku sambil menarik mereka berdua menuju sekolah

.

.

_**_Di kelas_**_

"Ohayou.. semua" kata ku sambil menuju kursi ku dan disusul oleh himeka dan miyon di belakang ku.

"ohayou Karin_chan" kata teman sekelas ku

(author : Karin sok populer.)

( Karin : wajib author.. sudah lanjutin critanya.)

( author: oke)

Lalu aku duduk di kursi ku , aku menurun kan tas punggung ku. Dan tak berapa lama bel pelajaran brbunyi aku mengeluarkan buku fisika dari tas ku saat aku melihat kedepan ternya sensei mebawa seorang anak laki laki berambut pirang dan bermata blue saphier, kelihatan nya agak cuek tapi gaya nya cool. "ohh.. ada nak baru ya"pikir ku. "eitss .. rasanya aku pernah melihat nya, tapi dimana dan kapan?"pikir ku lagi.

"anak-anak kalian hari ini mendapat kan teman baru, namanya kujyou kazune, diya murid pindahan dari osaka" kata sensei memperkenal kan anak itu

"hai nama ku kujyou kazune , salam kenal" kata anak yang bernama kazune itu.

"kazune kau bisa duduk belakang yuki" kata sensei sambil menunjukku

"saya" kata yuki mengancung kan jari manis nya

Kazune pun berjalan menuju bangku di belakang yuki yang tepat nya di sebelah ku dan tah mengapa aku merasa sangat kenal dengan nya tapi aku tak bisa mengingat nya.. dan membuat ku kesal. Perlajaran pun dimulai aku merasa bosan karna ini pelajaran fisika yang tak aku sukai. Tak sengaja aku menoleh kearah kazune dan kulihat dia sangat mentekuni apa yang diajarkan sensei. Kazune langsung menoleh karah ku dan tersenyum, mukaku pun memerah karna tak pernah seorang lelaki tersenyum manis kepada ku. Aku pun menutup wajah ku dengan buku , terlihat dia ketawa kecil melihat tinggkah ku yang aneh.

____Skip time____

"ahhh.. akhir nya istirahat juga " kata ku smabil meregang kan otot otot

"Haha ia Karin... aku sangat suntuk saat pelajaran tadi" kata himeka yang ikut meregang kan otot bersama ku

"hai himeka.. beruntung aku bisa sekelas dengan adik sepupuku"kata seorang lelaki di belakan kau

Aku menoleh dan melihat ternyata itu anak baru di kelas ku tadi.. "eits adik sepupu siapa yang dia bilang adik sepupu"ucap ku dalam hati.

"iya kazune-chan , beruntung kw bisa sekelas dengan ku"kata himeka tersenyum manis menghadap kazune

"ha? Himeka sepupunya kazune"kata ku sambil tak percaya

"iya .. memang kau tak ingat kejadian tadi malam yang mengantar mu tadi malam kan kazune dan aku." Kata himeka sambil mengingat kan ku.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_**Normal POV**_

"KARIN! Kau kenapa, kenapa wajah mu pucat karin" kata himeka dengan cemas.

brrukk!

Tiba tiba Karin jatuh pinsan , himeka pun segera menangkap Karin agar tak jatuh ke tanah.

"Karin.. bangun Karin" kata himeka sambil menggoyang kan tubuh Karin.

Tiba tiba seorang pemuda datang menjumpai himeka .

" himeka ada apa, kenapa gadis itu pinsan" Tanya pemuda itu.

"aku juga tidak tau kazune, tiba tiba wajah karin pucat dan langsung pinsan, aku takut kalau dia kenapa-napa" kata himeka cemas

"sudah lah , kita bawa saja dia pulang kerumah nya"kata pemuda bernama kazune itu

"baik lah kazune-chan"kata himeka.

Kazune mengangkat Karin dan himeka pun mengambil sebuah pita kecil berwarna merah maroon yang berada di kepala nya, ia pun melilitkan pita itu di pergelangan tangan nya.

"luuavars" kata himeka mengucap kan mantra sambil mengayun kan tangan nya.

Lalu munculah sebuah sapu terbang , kazune pun mengangkat Karin ke sapu terbang himeka tadi dan mengantar nya sampai kerumah, himeka pun mengetuk rumah Karin dan keluarlah seekor kucing yang berada di depan pintu .

"ada apa himeka_nya" kata shi

"shi-chan Karin pinsan" kata himeka dengan raut cemas nya

"bagaimana dia bisa pinsan_nya, apa yang telah terjadi dengan dia himeka-chan" kata shi yang mulai ikut cemas.

"cerita nya nanti saja, sebelum nya kita antar dia kekamar nya" kata kazune menyela

"ouhh.. ya baik lah silahkan masuk" kata shi yang beralih dari pintu untuk memberi jalan.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_**Karin POV**_

"Ohh begitu ceritanya, ya.. mana tahu lah aku. Kan aku pinsan jadi aku tak ingat apapun" kata ku kepada himeka

"setidak nya kau bisa bilang terimakasih kepada ku karna aku sudah mengantar mu pulang" kata kazune sinis menghadap ku.

"heheh iya .. terimakasih kazune-kun"kata ku sambil tersenyum

"hmm.. " kata kazune dan langsung meninggal kan kami berdua

"kau mau kemana kazune" kata ku sok akrab.

"terserah aku mau kemana, apa urusan mu" kata kazune dingin

"ihh dia itu kenapa sih.. aneh banget, kadang kadang baik , kadang kadang nyebelin" gerutuku kepada himeka

"ehehe.. dia itu memang seperti itu Karin, kau harus memaklumi nya" kata himeka merasa tak enak kepada ku.

"emm iy lah himeka, kekantin yuk"ajakku kepada himeka

"hemm baik lah.. aku juga sudah mulai lapar" kata himeka tersenyum kecil

"ahh ayolah tunggu apa lagi" kata ku sambil merangkul himeka menuju kekantin.

Sesampai di kantin aku langsung menuju kearah tempat para roti& kue di sajikan , aku mengmbil salah satu roti kesukaan ku yaitu roti belut . rasa nya yang lezat membuat ku tak sabar melahap roti itu, setelah mengambil makanan aku mengajak himeka pergi ke taman sekolah untuk makan siang disitu saja, karna kurasa nyaman kalo makan disitu. Samapi di taman aku dan himeka duduk di bangku taman yang berada dekat lapangan basket.

"ahh kita disini saja himeka-chan." Kata ku seraya mau duduk

"baik lah Karin-chan, tapi aku mau ambil minuman dulu disitu" kata himeka menunjuk tempat yang di maksud.

"ya" jawab ku singkat

aku pun melahap makanan yang aku bawa dari kanti tadi . saat aku mau memakan roti belut kesukaan ku tiba tiba sebuah bola basket melayang kearah ku sehingga roti belut ku jatuh ketanah dan kotor.

Brakkk!

"ahh apa ini! ya Roti belut ku jatuhh!" kata ku marah.

"haa.. karin kau tak apa" kata himeka yang berbalik menuju kearah ku.

" aku tak apa , tapi roti belut ku.. jatuh himeka" kata ku dengan lesu.

"siapa yang melakukan nya karin" kata himeka mendekati ku.

"ahh! Entah lah , tiba tiba saja bola ini terlempar kea rah ku!" kata ku sambil mengambil bola basket tadi

"hei ke-"

_**TBC**_

_**Jangan lupa Review ya readers ^^**_


	2. jasmine black

**Season talk show**

Author: Haii.. readers.. ^^, sebelum nya maaf ya readers kalo fanfic kemarin banyak yang kurang T.T .

Karin : Maklum lah readers, author baru di sini jadi kurang paham.

Kazusa : Kemarin aja author nyari blogers tentang cara buat fanfic yang benar dan istilah istilah yang ada di fanfic. Sudah itu nyari cara buat nambah chapter ke fanfic ini pertamanya si gagal tapi akhir nya bisa .. yeay ^^

Author: Ehh.. kalo yang itu jangan di bilang dong Kazusa , author kan malu jadinya ..

Kazusa : Eiihh.. iya maaf keceplosan heheh :D

Author: He.. kalo keceplosan kira kira dong .

Kazusa : Hehe iya maaf author.

Author: Oke aku maafin *lagi baik*, sekarang waktunya bacain balasan review nya dimulai dari Himeka, Jin, Karin, Kazusa, Kazune, dan Michi

Himeka: Lah Kazuna, Miyon dan Yuki kok gak kebagian.

Author: Bagian mereka besok .

Himeka : Oh.. baik lah. Oke buat_** Roch **_trimakasih sudah suka cerita yang gaje ini dan kedepan nya Author akan lebih memperhatikan kalimat di dalam nya ^^.

Jin : Oke terimakasih atas saran kamu ya _**Leonyta,**_ saran kamu sangat berharga buat Author karena .. Author bisa tau kekurangan dalam menulis fanfic ini dan bisa memperbaiki nya jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^

Karin : Hehe buat Author itu sudah biasa , kata kata kamu tidak manyakit kan untuk author karna apa yang kamu katakana memang benar _**Hanazono Hikari.**_ Untuk kedepan nya Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi __dan terimakasih atas review nya jangan lupa mampir lagi ya.

Kazusa : Siipp … ceritanya udah dilanjutin ^^ _** Karin0Kazune **_ jangan lupa review lagi ya

Kazune : Hehe iya author nulis ni fanfic pake _**SKM (Sistem Kebut Malam) **_ya jadi beginilah hasil nya. ya anggap aja kita saling mengingat kan jadi ya tidak apa apa lah _**Mey-Mey Hinamori**_ jangan lipa review lagi ya =)

Michi : Oke terimakasih ya _**Akira-belachan ^^**_

Himeka : Akhir nya sudah juga bacain balasa review nya. Oke selamat membaca readers

**Title : **miracle of love

**Chapter 2 : **JASMINE BLACK

**Disclaimer : **kamichama karin © koge donbo

miracle of love © yunnah-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, romance, friendship

**Pairing :** kazusa, karin, kazune , jin, michi, himeka, miyon, yuki, kazuna

**Warning : **AU, OOC,ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, NGAK NYAMBUNG DLL

**Summary : **_Maaf kan aku/ _Itu karena sebagian jiwa orang itu sudah sandra oleh para penyihir-penyihir jahat, lagian kau ditugaskan di bumi untuk mencari batu sihir kan?/ Hei apa kau ada acara besok?/ Aku juga tidak tau himeka, tapi aku rasa/

_**Norma POV**_

"Hei.. kembalikan bola itu kepadaku" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang di belakang Karin

Karin pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok seorang anak baru dikelas nya tadi atau tepat nya adalah sepupu nya Himeka.

"Upss Kazune-kun" kata Himeka yang melihat Kazune di belakang Karin

"Kau..! jangan bilang kau yang melempar bola kearah ku!" Kata Karin agak menaikan nada suara nya.

"Ya akulah yang melempar mu dengan bola, tapi aku tak sengaja melakukan itu. Maaf kan aku" kata Kazune dengan menundukan kepala nya.

"Hah ,, baik lah kali ini kau aku maaf kan karna mood ku lagi baik hari ini, tapi lain kali kau harus lebih hati hati" kata Karin memegang bahu Kazune

Kazune pun menaikan kepala nya dan senyum mulai melebar di wajah nya.

"Ohh trimakasih Karin karna kau tlah memaaf kan aku, aku berjanji tidak akn mengulangi nya" kata Kazune yang tersenyum dan kembali kearah lapangan basket

"Hemh.. Karin ini rotiku untuk mu, aku masih punya satu" kata Himeka menyodorkan roti yang dipegang nya ke Karin

"Ah trimakasih himeka" kata Karin mengambil roti yang disodorkan Himeka tadi."Selamat makan"sambung Karin yang langsung melahap roti tersebut.

Setelah selesai Karin dan Himeka pun berjalan menuju kelas karna sebentar lagi lonceng berbunyi, dan tak lama kemudian lonceng memang berbunyi. Seperti biasa Karin menjalani pelajaran dengan perasaan bosan dan malas, Karin pun menurun kan dagu nya keatas meja dan tak sadar Karin pun tertidur .

_**Karin POV**_

"Hah dimana aku?" kata ku sambil melihat ke sekeliling ku yang tampak hanyalah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar hitam.

"Kenapa di taman ini penuh dengan melati nya berwarna hitam"pikirku dalam hati.

"Hei kau… kesini" kata seorang pemuda memakai jubah biru tua.

Akupun menoleh kebelakang untuk mendapati sosok dari suara tadi, yang aku lihat hanyalah seorang pemuda memakai jubah biru tua berdiri sejajar didepan ku." Bicara dengan siapa dia"pikir ku

"Hei kau, cepat kesini!" kata pemuda itu menunjuk ku.

"Aku" kata ku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

" Iya kau , cepat kesini"kata pemuda itu lagi.

Aku pun langsung berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, setelah aku mendekatinya tampak dua pasang bola mata blue saphier berada di balik jubah pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau? ada apa kau memanggil ku" kataku di hadapan nya.

"Nanti kau akan tau, sekarang ikut aku" kata pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan ku.

"Eh kau mau mengajakku kemana"kata ku sambil menarik kembali tangan ku.

"Nanti aku jelaskan sekarang ada hal yang harus aku perlihatkan pada mu" kata pemuda itu yang lagi lagi menarik tangan ku.

"hal? Hal apa? , dan kita di mana?" Tanya ku pada pemuda itu.

Namun pemuda itu tak menjawab dan dia masih menarik ku ke suatu tempat , setelah sampai aku melihat sekuntum bunga melati yang sangat besar, tapi aneh nya bunga itu sebagian berwana putih dan sebagian lagi berwarna hitam.

"Apa kau melihat melati itu" kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk bunga melati yang di maksud.

"Iya aku lihat, tapi kenapa melati itu mempunyai kelopak yang sebagianya berwarna putih dan sebagian lagi berwarna hitam" Tanya ku bingung kepada nya.

"Melati itu adalah jiwa seseorang " kata pemuda itu dengan singkat.

"Terus kenapa warna nya sebagian putih dan sebagian lagi hitam"Tanya ku berulang ulang.

"Itu karena sebagian jiwa orang itu sudah disandra oleh para penyihir-penyihir jahat, lagian kau ditugaskan di bumi untuk mencari batu sihir kan? " Tanya pemuda itu kepadaku

"Iya, ehh.. bagaiman kau tahu kalau aku ditugas kan di bumi untuk mengumpulkan batu sihir, apa kau tau cara mengumpulkan batu sihir, dan bagaimana cara kita mengetahui jiwa seseorang yang disandra oleh para penyihir jahat itu? " kata ku bertubi tubi

"Heh .. dasar wanita memang berisik! Aku tau karena aku juga penyihir sama dengan mu, dalam pencarian batu sihir kita harus membasmi penyihir jahat dan mengembalikan jiwa yang sudah disandra para penyihir jahat itu barulah kita mendapat kan batu sihir agar bisa menaikan level kekuatan kita, untuk mengetahui jiwa orang itu kau bisa melihat dari sorot mata orang itu, jika orang itu menetapmu dengan tatapan kosong, berarti orang itu sudah disandra jiwa nya"jawab pemuda itu dengan panjang kali lebar

_**Normal POV**_

"Oh benarkah! lalu Siapa kau?!" Tanya Karin lagi pada nya

"aku adalah-"

PLETAK!

Sebuah benjolan muncul di kepala Karin.

"Aduhh.. " kata Karin memegang kepala nya.

"Karin.. harus berapakali sensei bilang padamu kalau LAGI BELAJAR JANGAN TIDURR!"kata sensei menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Heemmm baik sensei, aku takkan mengulangi nya lagi" kata Karin merasa bersalah.

"Baik lah kali ini kau sensei maaf kan" kata sensei pergi meninggal kan Karin dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Oh apa yang telah terjadi Karin" ucap Karin dalam hati

_**_Skip time_**_

_**Teng teng teng**_

"Baik lah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai , karena besok tidak sekolah jadi sensei memberI kalian PR halaman 56 bagian B".kata sensei sambil menutup pelajaran.

"baik sensei" kata anak anak

"Ahh akhirnya berkhir juga pelajaran hari ini" kata Karin mulai mengemasi buku buku nya.

"Hei apa kau ada acara besok?"Kata kazune kepada Karin

"Aku rasa tidak" jawab Karin singkat sambil memasangkan tas nya kebahu nya.

"Oh .. baguslah , aku mau mengajak mu jalan-jalan apa kau mau?"kata Kazune di hadapan Karin.

"Hm .. apakah hanya kita berdua?" Tanya Karin dengan sedikit mengangkat alis nya.

"Tidak.. Himeka kazusa dan michi juga ikut besok, itu pun kalau kau mau ikut bersama kami" kata kazune lagi.

"Hmm baik lah aku ikut" jawab Karin dengn tersenyum.

"bagus .. besok kami tunggu kamu di depan gerbang sekolah jam 09.00"kata Kazune yang ikut tersenyum, lalu Kazune melihat kejendela seperti ada yang iya lihat. "Ehh Karin.. aku duluan ya, aku baru ingat kalo aku ada urusan"kata Kazune seraya meninggalkan Karin.

"baik lah"jawab Karin singkat. "Himeka kita pulang bareng yuk"Tanya ku pada himeka. Himekapun mengangguk mendengar ajakn Karin tadi.

Karin dan Himeka segera keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan berjalan pulang menuju kerumah. Dalam perjalanan Karin menceritakan tentang mimpinya kepada Himeka. "Karin .. apa kau tau siapa pemilik jiwa yang di Sandra oleh penyihir jahat?" Tanya Himeka kepada Karin.

"Aku juga tidak tau himeka, tapi aku rasa-." Jawab Karin menghentikan langkah nya.

"kenapa Karin" kata Himeka yang ikut memberhentikan langkah nya.

"Ah tidak apa apa" jawab Karin langsung melanjutkan langkah nya lagi.

BRAKKK!

Tiba tiba ada seorang gadis yang menabrak Himeka. Himeka pun jatuh terduduk ketanah dan sedikit meringis kesakitan. Gadis yang menabrak nya tadi berdiri dan berlari tanap meminta maaf kepada Himeka.

"Hei.. kau ja-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Jangan lupa diriview ya ^^**_


	3. save souls

Kazusa : Haiii readersss… ^^ HAPPY NEW YEAR YA..

Karin : Ih tumben Kazusa yang buka, author kemana?

Michi : Tuhh lagi tidur di sofa *nunjuk author yang masih ngorok(?)*

Karin : Idihhh udah jam segini author masih tidur *nggeleng kepala*.

Michi : Yahh begitulah Karin-chan.

Kazusa : Kata author sih dua malam dia gak bisa tidur karena banyak bunyi petasan .

Karin : Kenapa gak di banguni?

Kazusa : Gak ada yang berani, kau tau sendiri kalau author di ganggu tidur nya dia akan marah dan lebih menyeramkan dari beruang kutub *pake muka serius*

Karin : *Berjalan mendekati author*

Himeka : Ehh.. Karin mau ngapain.

Karin : Sttts… 1..2..3.. WOIII AUTHORR BANGUN, UDAH JAM BERAPA NI! *jerit pake toa*

Author : KYAAAA! SIAPA YANG MENGGANGU TIDUR KU *keluar tanduk*

Kazune : Karin *nunjuk Karin*

Karin : Ehh jangan bilang bilang dong *siap siap mau lari*

Author : KARINN! KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI! *men death gleare Karin*

Karin : KYAAA! *kabur dari author* .

Author : Jangan lari *bawa golok*

Himeka : Yaah begitulah readers sedikit cuplikan antara author dan Karin, sudah abaikan mereka yuk waktunya bacain balasan review. Sekarang giliran kazuna, miyon dan yuki.

Kazuna :Oke terimakasih _**Leonyta **_sudah mengingat kan, untuk kedepan nya author akan lebih baik lagi . Jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^.

Miyon : Hehe.. kazune-chan lagi kuamat tuh mau membalas review _**Mey-mey hinamori**_ #plakkdilemparbantal. Sipp akan aku bilang ke author agar memperhatikan EYD nya. Terimakasih udah review dan jangan lupa mampir lagi ya ^^

Yuki : Oke.. aku perwakilan dari author juga meminta maaf karena kurang memperhatikan EYD dengan baik. Mungkin di chapter yang ini akan ada peningkatan *mungkin* #plakdilimparauthor. Terimakasih udak review ya _** Hanazono Hikari ^^ . **_ buat _**rezahz **_oke ^^ jangan lupa review lagi yaa.

Kazusa: Ohh… begitu, sekarang author udah ngerti sedikit, terimakasih ya saran nya _**Akira-belachan **_bermamfaat banget, jangan lupa review lagi ya. Yeay review nya udah bacain semua dan …

KK Lovers : selamat membaca Minnaa ^^

_**Title : **_miracle of love

_**Chapter 3 : **_save souls

_**Disclaimer : **_Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Miracle of love © yunnah-chan

_**Rated : **_T

_**Genre: **_Fantasy, romance, friendship

_**Pairing : **_kazusa, karin, kazune , jin, michi, himeka, miyon, yuki, kazuna

_**Warning : **_AU, OOC,ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, NGAK NYAMBUNG DLL

_**Summary : **_"Apa kau tak melihat sorot mata gadis tadi/"Sekarang giliran aku,"/ "Siap lah kau menerima ajalmu/"Iya, cepat lah Karin serang dia,"/

BRAKKK!

"Aduh,"kata Himeka terpental.

"Himeka kau tak apa," Tanya Karin pada Himeka

"Aku tidak apa apa,"ucap Himeka sedikit meringis

Karin pun melihat gadis yang menabrak Himeka berdiri dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hei kau, jangan pergi," Ucap Karin yang ingin mengejar gadis itu.

"Karin sudah lah,"ucap Himeka mencegah Karin

"Tapi Himeka-chan dia itu kelewatan, sudah nabrak orang gak minta maaf lagi!," ucap Karin kesal.

"Sudah lah Karin , apa kau merasa ada yang aneh," ucap Himeka dengan wajah serius.

"Emmm.. Tidak,"jawab Karin polos.

Himeka pun langsung sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Karin "Ohh ayo lah Karin, serius sedikit," ucap Himeka.

"Hehehe baik lah Himeka, memang apa yang aneh," Tanya Karin kepada Himeka.

"Apa kau tak melihat sorot mata gadis tadi," ucap Himeka mulai serius lagi.

"Iya aku melihat nya, pandangan gadis itu seperti orang yang telah di cuci otak nya," jawab Karin dengan sedikit mengankat alis kanan nya.

"Jangan jangan dia!," ucap Himeka dan Karin bersamaan.

"Karin.. Karin-chan,"panggil seekor kucing yang sedang menuju kearah Karin dan Himeka.

"Shi-chan… sedang apa kau disini?," Tanya Karin melihat Shi.

"Karin .. penyihir jahat sudah berada di dekat sini, apa kau tak merasakan keberadaan nya,?" ujar shi dihadapan Karin.

"Tidak, tapi kami melihat seseorang yang sudah disandra jiwanya dengan penyihir jahat itu," jawab Karin sambil mengangkat shi ke bahu Karin.

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi cepat kalian metamorphosis dari human mode ke wizard mode,"ucap shi-chan kepada Karin dan Himeka.

"Baik lah," jawab Himeka & Karin bersama.

Lalu Himeka mengambil pita kecil yang berada dikepala nya dan melilitkan di pergelangan tangan nya.

"Himeka metamorphosis," ucap Himeka dengan mengayunkan tangan nya. Tubuh Himeka diselimuti cahaya putih, pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi berubah menjadi jubah berwarna ungu semata kaki dan di dalam nya adalah dress selutut dengan tongkat yang dililitkan pita. Sekarang Himeka dalm keadaan wizard mode.

"Sekarang giliran aku," ucap Karin yang mulai melepaska bross berebentuk bintang di baju nya, karin pun memegang bros itu di tangan nya. "Karin metemorphosis,"ucap Karin memegang bross tadi. Perubahan Karin sama seperti Himeka tadi hanya saja beda warna jubah nya. Karin memakai jubah bewarna biru langit semata kaki, dan dress selutut. Sekarang Karin juga dalam wizard mode.

"_**Luuavars**_," Karin & Himeka mengucapkan mantra.

Lalu munculah dua buah sapu sihir di genggaman Karin dan Himeka, mereka pun langsung terbang menggunakan sapu sihir itu.

_**_Ditempat lain_**_

Kazune mengejar gadis yang tak ia kenal menuju ke sebuah apartement tua. Dia melihat gadis itu adalah salah satu jiwanya yang disandra oleh penyihir jahat, gadis melihat kearah kebelakang yang iya dapati adalah Kazune yang membututinya dari tadi, gadis itu hanya tersenyum licik kearah Kazune dan berlari ke arah apartement . Kazune masih mengikutinya sampai ke atap apartement itu, ternyata ia menemui seseorang yang mamakai jubah yang sama seperti penyihir namun warnna nya hitam . Kazune merubah dirinya ke wizard mode.

_**_kembali ke tempat Karin_**_

Karin dan Himeka yang kini masih terbang mencari gadis tadi berhenti tepat diatas apartement tua, mereka melihat seorang gadis yg mereka cari dan 2 orang lain yang memakai jubah penyihir.

_**Karin POV**_

" Hmm.. itu dia orang nya dan dia bersamapenyihir jahat!, ehh dan yang satunya lagi bukan kah itu orang yang berada dalam mimpiku, jadi dia nyata!,?"pikirku shok.

"Itu dia, ayo Karin!," ucap Himeka menuju ke atas apartement itu.

"Baik lah,"ujarku mengikuti Himeka dari blakang.

"Hei!, kembalikan jiwa anak itu!,"ucap pemuda berjubah biru tua.

"Ha ha ha.. jika kau mau anak ini, maka lawan lah para pengikut ku dulu!,"ucap seseorang yang berdiri di samping gadis itu.

Aku dan Himeka pun segera turun keapartement itu, kulihat penyihir jahat menantang pemuda itu.

"Oke.. siapa takut,"jawab pemuda itu enteng.

Lalu tiba tiba angin kencang mulai datang dengan segerombolan gagak pun menyerang pemuda itu, tanpa tersengaja tudung jubah nya lepas dari kepalanya. Terlihat rambut pirang pemuda itu ditiup angin. Akupun shok melihat pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Kazune.

"AWAS KAZUNE! Dibelakang mu,"pekik Himeka di sampingku. Kazune cepat dan siggap menghindar dari serangn gagak itu.

"_**Arrow**_," ucap Kazune dengan menggoyangkan tonkat nya. Muncullah sebuah panah ditangan nya, kazune langsung memanah para burung gagak itu, dan hasil nya bagus sebagian Para burung gagak itu menghilang terkena serangan Kazune.

"Hei! Apa kalian Cuma mau melihat saja?,"ucap Kazune menghadap ke kami.

"Ehh.. iya,"ucapku. Aku dan Himeka pun segera berlari kearah Kazune.

"_**Lance de foc**_," mantra Himeka terucap dari bibir nya, keluarlah sebuah tombak api di tangan nya (author: Waduhh himeka mainanya sekarang tombak*ngerii*. Himeka: Kenapa author mau ngetes?*dekati tombak ke author*. Author : ehh enggak , makasih tawaran nya. lanjuttt ). Himeka pun lansung menyerang tombak itu ke arah burung gagak lainya dan hasil nya bagus lagi para burung gagak pun memghilang semua sekarang tinggal penyihir jahat.

"Sekarang giliran mu" ucapku dengan hawa menyeram kan.

" coba saja kalau bisa.. _**bolid**_!," kata penyihir jahat itu mengucapkan mantra nya. tiba tiba saja segumpalan bola api besar terlempar kearah aku, Himeka dan Kazune. Kami pun langsung siggap menghindar , naas nya Himeka terkena serangan dan pinsan. Aku pun langsung segera menyerang penyihir jahat itu.

"Himeka,"ucap ku bersamaan dengan Kazune.

"Kazune kau jaga Himeka, sekarang giliran aku yang turun tangan," ucap ku seraya berjalan kearah penyihir jahat itu.

"Baik lah.," ucap kazune mengankat Himeka.

"Siap lah kau menerima ajalmu, _**bici de foc!,**_"ucap ku dengan mengacungkan bross kedepan. Muncullah cambuk api di genggaman ku. Akupun langsung menyerang penyihir itu, sial nya dia dapat menghindar. "Ahh sial!"ucap ku geram

"KARIN AWAS!" teriak kazune.

Aku punmenoleh kebelakang, ternyata penyihir itu menyerang ku dan aku tak bisa menghindar dan memejam kan mata ku.

DUARRRRR!

Pelan pelan aku membuka mata ku, kulihat sebuah tameng berada di depan ku.

"Karin apa kau tak apa ?," ucap tameng itu lalu berubah menjadi wujud kucing.

"Aku tak apa Shi-chan, trimakasih sudah menyelamat kan ku,"ucap ku pada Shi.

"Iya, cepat lah Karin serang dia," ujar Shi menghadap ku.

Aku mengangguk, langsung saja aku menyerang kembali penyihir itu. Dan serangan ju berhasil mengenai penyihir itu. Penyihir jahat itu berubah menjadi abu, gadis yang menjadi korban tadi jatuh. Aku langsung menangkap nya.

"Karin aku bawa Himeka ketempat ku dan kau juga membawa gadis itu ketempat ku juga,"kata Kazune yang membawa terbang Himeka.

"Baik lah.." aku pun membawa gadis tadi ke sapu terbang ku.

Setelah sampai ketempat Kazune , aku segera membaringkan dia ke sofanya Kazune. Aku melihat Kazune yang membaringkan sepupunya itu ke sofa.

"Emm… Kazune aku-

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Jangan lupa review ya ^^**_


	4. Magic stone 1

•_**Season talk show**__**•**_

Author : Haii.. minnaa xD author nepati janji author untuk ngelanjutin fanfic ini..

Kazusa : (dalam hati) Yahh mulai lagi #sweetdrop

Author : Dalam perjalanan author dari Kutub Utara Ke Kutub Selatan hanya untuk mencari kelanjutan ceritanya akhir nya dapat juga. Di perja-

Kazusa : Author berisik jadi mau tak mau aku tutup mulut nya pake saputangan..

Author : &%$ #!

Kazusa : Hahh.. lebih baik dari sebelum nya :)

Karin. : Author kamu apain Kazusa? *celingak celinguk lihat author lg kesumbat mulut nya dan diikat dikursi*

Kazusa : Aku sumbat mulut nya dgn sapu tangan, habisnya author berisik..

Author : #& %$!

Kazusa : Author diam aja disini, kami mau bacaain balasan review ya.. *dorong kursi author jauh dari studio*

Karin : Cuma berdua aja nihh yang bacainya?

Kazusa : Yaiyalah.. yang lain nya pada gak tau kemana ..

Karin : Ohh .. baik lahh. Kau dulu yang mulai Kazusa.

Kazusa : Siiip..

**Takenomaru Hikari**

Haha bagus lah kalo sudah lebih baik , berarti tema balasan review kali ini bukan teteang EYD lagi tapi tentang penempatan simbol2. Yasudah lah mungkin chapter yang ini akan lebih baik.. arigatou Hikari-san udah review jangan lupa utuk review lagi yaa :)

**Rezahz**

Hehe arigatou Rezahz-san sudah bilang cerita nya bagus (padahal enggak #plaakk di tendang author). Ceritanya pendek? Otak author kemarin cuma mentok batas situ.. jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :)

**Mionami-chan**

Kenapa Hmm?

Hah sekarang giliran Karin lagi yang baca..

Karin : Oke dehh

**Leonyta :**

Arigatou Leonyta-san udah bilang ada peningkatan ^^. Terserah Leonyta sendiri mau manggil apa asal jangan yang ngak ngak aj. Umur author kalo gak salah sih 15tahun. Sekali lagi Arigatou udah mau review jangan lupa review lagi yaa... ^^

**Akira Bella-chan :**

Sipp thank you Bella-san. Iya nih author ngeupdet fic nya cepet bener, padahal aku mau nge cuty tapi gara2 author yang cepet updet ny jadi gak bisa buat cuty #tragiss.. yasudah lah jangan lupa Review lagi ya Bella-san ^^

**Meirin hinamori :**

Arigatou Hinamori-chan sudah menyemangati meskipun kata Hinamori-chan masih ada yang salah di beberapa EYD ny author akan tetap semangat dan tetap berjuang untuk lebih baik! *semangat 45* jangan lupa review lagi ya XD

**Shadow :**

Hehe gereget an yaa baca nya.. :) hehe kalau mau lebih lanjut lagi ceritanya silahkan baca aja chapter yang ini

**Nadasalsabilah93**

Hahaha.. munkin saja udah takdir dari yang maha kuasa #digaplok.

Huhu makasih udah nyemangati author dan bilang bagus #terharu.

Jangan lupa riview lg y.

Sudah itu jangan lupa tinggal kan review .

Kazusa : Hahhh... akhirnya selesai juga bacainya..

Karin : Iya... nihh sudah lah dari pada memperbanyak waktu lebih baik kita buka ceritanya.

Karin & Kazusa : Selamat membaca readerss ^^.

**Title : **miracle of love

**Chapter 4 : Magic stone 1**

**Disclaimer : **kamichama karin © koge donbo

miracle of love © yunnah-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy , friendship , romance

**Pairing :** kazusa, karin, kazune , jin, michi, himeka, miyon, yuki, kazuna

**Warning : **ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, NGAK NYAMBUNG DLL

**Summary : **"Truss bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam mimpiku? Memang nya. kau punya batu sihir?"/"Aku mendapatkan 2 batu yang ini saat aku masih di prancis/Iya ambilah buat mu, kau juga membutuhkan nya, "/

"KYAAA, GOMENN Kazune," #

"Emm Kazune" panggil Karin gugup.

"Nani?" Tanya Kazune dingin.

"Emm bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam mimpi ku tadi pagi?" Tanya Karin balik.

"Kan sudah diajarkan suatu di Akademic sihir," ucap Kazune sedikit mengangkat alis nya.

"Hmm.. benar sih sudah diajarkan di Academic sihir, tapi bukan nya kita bita bisa memasuki mimpi orang itu apabila kita memiliki 2 batu sihir? Itu seingat ku yang diajarkan waktu di Academic sihir?" Ucap Karin sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar," ucap Kazune singkat seraya mau duduk di sofa sebelah Himeka yang masih pinsan

.

"Truss bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam mimpiku? Memang nya kau punya batu sihir?" Tanya Karin mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Aku punya 3 ini batunya," Kata Kazune dengan menunjukan tiga batu bewarna kearah Karin.

"Wahhhh.. kau hebat Kazune bisa dapat 3 buah batu sihir, sedang kan aku belum oubya satu pun batu sihir," puji Karin salut pada Kazune.

"Aku mendapatkan 2 batu yang ini saat aku masih di prancis," kata Kazune dengan menunjukkan batu berwarna merah dan biru.

"Lalu yang ini," ucap Karin menunjuk batu berwarna hijau muda.

"Batu yang ini aku dapat dari penyihir yang kau musnakan tadi, ini ambillah untuk mu karena kau sudah bersusah payah untuk melanyapkan penyihir tadi," ucap Kazune dengan memberi Karin batu tersebut.

"Ohh.. benarkah Kazune, kau memberi batu sihir ini kepada ku," ucap Karin dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

"Iya ambilah buat mu, kau juga membutuhkan nya, " ucap Kazune tersimpul senyuman kecil.

"Ahh... Arigatou Kazune, aku sangat membutuhkan nya," ucap Karin langsung mengambil batu sihir di tangan Kazune tadi.

Dikarenakan Karin sangat senang karena diberi batu sihir oleh Kazune tanpa sadar Karin memeluk Kazune.

1 detik... 2 detikk ... 3 detik...

"KYAAA, GOMENN Kazune," kata Karin setelah mendorong Kazune lepas dari pelukan nya tadi.

"Dasarr wanita aneh," ucap Kazune menggerutu.

Karin pun mengembungkan pipinya dan membatin "Ada apa dengan ku?"

"Emhh," erang seorang gadis di sebelah Kazune.

Mata Karin dan Kazune pun langsung tertuju pada Himeka.

"Himeka? Himeka?" Panggil Kazune yang mendengar erangan Himeka tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Himeka pun membuka pelan kelopak matanya.

"Dimana aku? Apa yang telah terjadi pada ku?" Tanya Himeka dengan wajah keheranan.

"Kau telah dirumah," "Tadi kau terkena serangan dari penyihir itu," sambung Karin dari ucapan Kazune tadi.

"Dan sekarang dimana penyihir itu? Tanya Himeka lagi. "Penyihir itu sudah aku lenyap kan," jawab Karin.

"Ohh.. syukurlah penyihir itu sudah di musnakan," ucap Himeka dengan nafas lega.

"Kazune, bagaimana dengan gadis? Kita harus mengantar nya pulang," kata karin melihat kearah gadis yang masih belum sadar terbaring diatas sofa.

"Antar saja dengan mu, aku capek mau istirahat," ucap Kazune yang mau menuju kearah kamar nya.

"Tapi Kazune, aku kan tidak tau dimana rumah nya," kata Karin.

"Pakai ini, ini bisa membantumu untuk mengetahui rumah nya," ucap Kazune melemparkan sebuah kompas kearah Karin.

"Bagaimana caranya," ujar Karin yang berhasil membuat Kazune menghentikan langkah nya kekamar.

"Dasar berisik! Taruh saja kompas itu ke atas tangan anak itu, nanti secara otomatis dia akan menunjukan nya. Kau tinggl mengikutinya saja," kata Kazune yang tadinya menjeda langkah nya kini melanjut kan kembali langkah nya.

Karin pun langsung memeraktekan apa yang di bilang oleh Kazune tadi. Saat kompas berada di tangan gadis itu tiba tiba saja jarum kompas nya berputar sangat cepat dan berhenti seketika keara utara. Kompas itu melayang dengan sendiri nya kearah utara. Karin pun langsung menggotong gadis itu ke atas sapu terbang milik nya yang dari tadi standbay (bener gak tuh) di sebelah nya.

"Karin apa perlu aku bantu?" Ucap Himeka yang mendekati Karin. "Ahh.. tidak, terimakasih aku bisa membawanya sendiri," ucap Karin menolak tawaran Himeka.

"Yakinn?" Ucap Himeka lagi.

"Yakin," ucap Karin tersenyum. "Sudah dulu ya aku mau mengejar kompas tadi, takut kehilangan jejak." Sambung Karin seraya meninggal kan Himeka.

"Baik lah, hati hati dijalan ya.. " Himeka melambaikan tangan.

"Iy," ujar Karin singkat. "Shi-chan kw tunggu disini sja aku mau ngantar anak ini dulu," ucap Karin yang di jawab dengan anggukan Shi.

Sekarang Karin berada diatas sapu terbang milik nya bersama gadis itu yang masih pinsan mengikuti arah kompas yang melayang itu.

Tiba di tempat tujuan Karin langsung terbang kearah jendela Kamar gadis itu. Karin menggotong kembali gadis itu dari sapu nya menuju ke kemasur yang berada di kamar gadis itu. Karin membaringkanya ke atas kasur, setelah itu Karin baranjak mundur dan mengambil kompas yang melayang di depan jendela kamar. "Alat ini memang membantu," ucap karin melihat kearah telapak tangan nya yang memegang kompas. Lalu ia memasukan kompas itu ke kantung kecil nya, saat Karin mau menaiki sapunya tiba-tiba sebua suara bertanya pada Karin.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap gadis itu dengan mata yang msih tertutup. Karin menjawab tanpa membalikan tubuh nya "Aku? Anggap saja aku seorang teman." Ucap Karin dan meniggalkan gadis itu.

_**_SKIP time_ (night)**_

Sampai dirumahnya Karin bergegas menuju kamar nya dan segera berubah wujud menjadi manusia lagi. Selesai berubah wujud menjadi manusia ia pergi kearah dapur untuk makan malam, tiba di dapur ia merakan ada yang kurang tapi Karin tidak tau apa itu. Setelah mikir keras Karin baru menyadari kalau Shi-chan masih tinggal di rumah nya Kazune.

_**Karin POV**_

"Ahh... bodoh nya aku sampai lupa dengan Shi-chan," ucapku mengetuk kepalaku sendiri. "Ah sebaiknya aku menjemput nya," ucapku bergegas keluar dari rumah ku dan mengunci pintu.

Setelah sampai di rumah Kazune aku langsung mengetuk pintu yang telah disediakan (?).

Tok tok tok itulah bunyi ketukan pintu #ditendang Karin*

"Ya tunggu sebentar," seru seuara gadis di balik pintu.

Cklek

"Ohh Karin, ada apa?" Tanya Himeka berada di depan pintu. "Ehh.. aku mau jemput Shi-chan, aku lupa tadi kalau Shi-chan aku tinggal kan hehe," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Himeka pun langsung mengalihkan badan nya dari pintu untuk memeberi jalan "Oh.. masuk lah."

Sampai di dalam aku melihat Shi-chan yang duduk santai. "Hei.. kenapa lama sekali menjemput ku, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa dengan ku!" Ucap Shi sinis pada ku. "Hehehe.. iya aku tadi lupa kalau kau aku tinggal kan," ucap ku tertawa kecil.

Ucapan Karin tadi berhasil membuat Shi langsung _sweet drop _"Sudah ku kira."

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap ku mengajak Shi pulang. Shi pun berjalan mendekati ku dang meloncat (?) Kepelukan ku. Saat aku mau berpamitan pada Himeka tiba-tiba sebuah suara mencegah ku pergi. "Malam ini kau menginap disini saja, hari sudah malam tak baik untuk seorang gadis berjalan di malam hari," bunyi suara itu mencegah ku.

Aku melihat kebelakang untuk mencari sumber dari suara itu, tampak lah Kazune yang berdiri di tangga dengan gaya cool nya. "Tapi," "Ayo lah Karin ini hanya semalam kok, plisss," bujuk Himeka pada ku. "Hmm... baik lah, hanya malam ini saja ," ucap ku tersenyum.

"Yippyy.. " girang Himeka meloncat-loncat (?). "Mari aku tunjukkan kamarmu," kata Himeka menarik tangan ku yang masih memeluk Shi-chan.

"Ini kamarmu semoga malam ini kamu betah disini," ucqp Himeka lembut tersenyum padaku. "Aku kedapur dulu ya Karin-chan, mau menyiapkan makan malam. Kalau kau mau mandi disitu saja, soal pakaian ambil saja di lemari itu, nanti kalau sudah selasai silahkan kebawah untuk makan malam," sambung Himeka panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksud.

"Hmm.. baik lah," ucap ku singkat.

"Ahhh.. aku mau mandi, kau Shi disini saja," ucapku menurunkan Shi keatas kasur.

Setelah selasai mandi dan berganti baju aku langsung pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam dengan diikuti oleh Shi di belakang ku. Diruang makan tampak Himeka dan Kazune sudah standbay disana.

Makan malam sudah selesai waktunya membereskan meja makan. Aku mengambil piring-piring yang kotor dan mencucinya. Saat aku lagi tengah asik asik nya mencuci piring. Tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan piring itu ke lantai dan pecah, sigat aku memenbereskan nya dengan tangan ku. Himeka dan Kazune berlari kearah ku dengan raut cemas "Karin aku tdak apa-apa?" Tanya Himeka seraya menjongkok (?) di dekat ku dan membantu membereskan pecahan piring itu.

Saat aku mau mengambil pecahan terakhir, tak disengaja lagi aku melukai jari manis ku dan mengelurkan darah sedikit. Himeka melihat jariku yang mengeluarkan darah langsung shok berat. "Karin tangan mu," ucap Himeka shok."Tunggu disini aku mau mengambil plaster dulu," ucap Himeka menuju lemari kecil di ruang tamu. "Ah ini tidak apa-" belum selesai aku berbicara tiba-tiba ada yang melumat tangan ku. "Kyaa... Kazune, apa yang kau lakukan," ucap ku terkejut melihat Kazune melumat jariku. Kazune tak menanggapi perkataan ku, dia masih melumat jari manis. Himeka kembali dengan membawa sebuah plaster dan melihat kejadian yang tak kuharapkan itu, "Yahh aku keduluan Kazune," kata Himeka tersenyum. Kazune melepaskan lumatan nya tadi dan melihat kearah Himeka "Dari pada terinfeksi lebih baik aku lakukan, sudah lah kasih dia plaster aku mau pergi kekamar," ucap Kazune meninggal kan aku dandan Himeka yang berada di dapur.

"Hehe dasar Kazune," ucap Himeka pelan tapi masih bisa aku dengar. "Sini aku pasangi, sudah ini Karin-chan istirahat saja ya," ucap Himeka tersenyum manis padaku. "Emm.. baik lah, tapi maafkan aku karna sudah memecahkan piring nya. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengganti nya," ucapku meminta maaf. "Sudah lahlah Karin-chan jangan tak usah meminta maaf, mungkin saja Karin tadi lagi kecape'an . Lebih baik Karin istirahat saja pekerjaan nya biar aku lakukan sendiri," ucap Himeka lembut.

"Hmmh.. baik lah," kataku langsung menuju kekamar ku. Aku membaringkan sejenak bandanku dan tak sadar aku pun tertidur.

**,Dibawah alam sadar,**

"Hei.. anak ama-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ojo lali tuk review yakk... ^^**


End file.
